1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter-type power supply operated from a source of constant-magnitude DC voltage and having means to control the magnitude of the resulting substantially non-current-limited inverter AC voltage output.
2. Prior Art
The Applicant is not aware of any inverter powered from a source of constant-magnitude DC voltage and operable to provide a substantially non-current-limited AC voltage output and having means to control the effective magnitude of this AC voltage.